Cold forming (or solid phase forming) is commonly used to fabricate finished articles from sheet or other fabricated preforms at temperatures below the melting point of the preform material. A common example is the stamping of steel sheet to produce automobile body components. The same process is used commercially to finish polymers such as polypropylene and/or impact polypropylene copolymers.
The major problem associated with the cold forming or stamping of polymers is the tendency of a formed part to return to its original shape over time, especially when subjected to elevated temperatures. This is obviously undesirable since the desired part geometry is altered. Two other problems associated with the cold forming of polymers is (i) uneven deformation during forming resulting in variations in wall thickness or, in severe instances, tearing of the preform material, and (ii) poor definition of formed part details.
These problems may be alleviated by performing the forming operation at elevated temperatures just below the melting point of the polymer. However, at these high temperatures, the polymer often becomes difficult to handle. In the case of sheet, sagging or deformation under its own weight is a problem. A further drawback is that precise temperature control is required at the higher temperatures. Use of high temperatures also necessitates longer cycle times. Thus, it is desirable to form polymer well below its melting point.